


Красно-золотое (Red and Gold)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Tower, Experimental Style, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Soulmates, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Соулмейт-AU, где каждый "думает" голосом своего соулмейта, а связь между девятью мирами сильнее, чем может показаться.





	Красно-золотое (Red and Gold)

      «Давно пора перестать выгораживать его перед отцом», — раздается нахальный голос в голове Локи. Он провожает взглядом уносящегося куда-то прочь Тора: старший из сыновей Одина вместе с товарищами решил поохотиться на… да хоть на кого-то, все лучше, чем чахнуть над книгами, — так объяснет старший брат свой очередной уход. Младшему, не любящему ни охоту, ни драки, ни все остальное, что так прельщает Тора, остается только вздыхать, уверенно врать в глаза Всеотцу и избегать взгляда матери — никто лучше Фригг не может разгадать, когда Локи лжет.  
       «Зачем я вообще это каждый раз делаю», — повинуясь настроению младшего Одинсона, декламирует внутренний голос.  
      В уходах Тора есть свои плюсы. Оставаясь в одиночестве, Локи получает возможность тренировать свое умение плести иллюзии. И у него есть прекрасный образ для этого: воображать, каким должен быть соулмейт, и воссоздавать его возможный облик — по-настоящему интересно.  
      Голос в голове кажется взрослым, — значит, они встретятся, когда совсем созреют. Задумываясь над этим, Локи немного, самую малость, завидует мидгардцам — в их случае ожидание не столь обременительно. Правда, зависть тут же отметается: век людей недолог, только встретились — и уже умерли, а он, даже если встретит свою родственную душу уже взрослым, сможет провести с этим асом еще много времени.  
      Еще внутренний голос звучит очень уверенно — намного увереннее, чем чувствует себя Локи. Гордость, ирония, самоуверенность (кажется, напускная) и чуточку — это ощущается настолько слабо, что иногда Одинсону кажется, что он просто придумывает или приписывает своей половинке собственные черты, — мольба. Обладатель голоса отчаянно нуждается во внимании. Или это сказывается недостаток внимания Одина — Фригг его знает (на самом деле, Фригг действительно может знать, но спрашивать у нее Локи отчего-то не спешит). Что бы там ни было, уверенные, с нотами веселья интонации заставляют младшего принца Асгарда добавлять в выплетаемый образ красно-золотые всполохи одежды и доспеха. Тот, кто предназначен ему судьбой, наверняка должен быть кем-то очень ярким.  
      Другая черта, выделенная Локи, — наигранность. Слишком много веселья, бравады, а если прислушаться — спрятанная в глубине души боль. Наверное, его родственная душа много врет: Локи чувствует это, он и сам много врет. И потому лицо иллюзии неизменно закрывает золотая маска.  
      С каждым разом в создаваемый и тщательно хранимый в памяти образ добавляется деталей. Невысокий рост. Темные растрепанные волосы, слишком короткие и пижонистые для обычного аса. Выглядывающие из-под рукавов руки — кожа на них темнее, чем у Локи, она почти бронзовая. Шрамы на теле — их видно в щелях между частями доспеха. Блеск в выглядывающих из прорезей в маске глазах. А душа у него добрая — и в кроваво-золотой образ добавляется чистое белое сияние, прямо по центру груди, где сердце, и сияние это пробивается даже сквозь золотой доспех. Со временем образ становится совсем уж фантастическим, но Локи нравится думать, что что-то обычное — не для него.  
      Иногда, в минуты, когда готов сдаться, уступить Тору место на троне и прекратить вечную гонку и соперничество, Локи просто слушает свои мысли. В такие моменты «голос» по-настоящему искренний. Одинсон слушает и думает: у второй части его души, должно быть, все намного хуже. Но он все равно храбрится, держится и борется. И тогда Локи берет себя в руки и продолжает бороться тоже. Он заслуживает большего, чем вечное второе место. Большего, чем снисходительные усмешки товарищей Тора.  
      А потом Сиф застает его за разглядыванием созданного образа и, кажется, даже понимает, в чем дело. И, конечно, деве-воительнице не хватает такта, чтобы не разболтать товарищам, что там воображает юный маг. Шуток о том, что колдовство — женский удел, хватало и раньше, а теперь Сиф и прилагающаяся к ней троица воинов не упускает возможность пошутить еще и над выдуманным соулмейтом. Молчит только Тор, да смотрит как-то понимающе, но это только больше злит Локи, вызывает в нем зачатки ненависти, пока не осознаваемой, но ощутимой.  
      И младший Одинсон бросает попытки создать образ того, кто подарил его мыслям свой голос.   
  


* * *

  
      Он искренне верит, что никогда не встретит свою родственную душу, когда оставляет подсказки для ледяных гигантов. Он не хочет видеть предназначенного ему судьбой аса — потому что, кажется, все асы до единого насмехаются над ним. Даже в голосе, которым говорят его собственные мысли, слышится ирония и насмешка. И ему до дрожи хочется доказать им всем, и особенно тому самому, с кем ему суждено провести жизнь, что он заслуживает уважения.  
      Поэтому Локи идет на предательство. Он обманывает, плетет интриги и изо всех сил стремится вывести из игры ненавистного, так по-глупому понимающего Тора. Ему не нужно сочувствие. Со временем приходит мысль: не нужен и соулмейт — справится сам.  
      Но потом все планы рушатся, Тор возвращается и продолжает, кажется, понимать (нашел владелицу голоса своих мыслей, а?) и совсем не злится, а мысли в голове чужим, но родным голосом напоминают: тот, кто противится судьбе, получает урок. «Голос» звучит мягко, но ободряюще, и Локи отпускает рукоять и позволяет бездне поглотить себя.  
  


* * *

  
      Локи не верит во второй шанс. Но он хочет жить, и потому дает Иному согласие. Ему, наверное, уже не удастся найти владельца «голоса». Сам факт, что этот владелец до сих пор не отрекся от него, оставив только тишину, уже почти чудо, но теперь-уже-Лафейсон разучился верить в чудеса. Все, что у него остается — клятва, данная Иному ради собственного спасения, и потому он снова загоняет мысли о «голосе» подальше. Он уже вырос из своих детских фантазий.  
      Он почти готов отречься от того, кого ему посулила судьба, и навсегда разорвать связь, когда... о норны, ваши насмешки иногда выходят за все рамки!  
      Глядя на человека в красно-золотом доспехе, Локи готов расхохотаться. Он поднимает руки, сдаваясь, потому что таков план, а еще — потому что так у него будет возможность услышать голос Человека из Железа, настоящий, не искаженный микрофонами и шлемом с золотой маской, скрывающей лицо.  
      Чуть позже, сидя на узкой скамье, Локи не сводит взгляда с лица Человека из Железа, действительно снявшего свою золотую маску. Мужчина с пижонски растрепанными волосами, почти бронзовой кожей и льющимся из груди светом говорит слишком тихо, и гул квинджета не позволяет услышать его голос достаточно хорошо и четко, чтобы убедиться, что он не просто похож, а именно  _тот самый_. Локи прислушивается, присматривается, замечая, что эта парочка, захватившая его, совсем не ладит, и скоро может перейти к открытому столкновению, когда самолет окружают молнии, а на крышу приземляется что-то. Точнее, кто-то, кого Лафейсон готов возненавидеть, потому что знает, что будет дальше. Так и случается — Человек из Железа возвращает маску на лицо и открывает Тору путь, чем тот незамедлительно пользуется.  
      Приземлившись на землю, Локи шипит, но совсем не от боли, а от злобы — он почти услышал голос человека в красно-золотой броне, но брат вмешался невовремя. Все как обычно, но именно сейчас это вызывает истинную ярость. Тор говорит что-то, но Локи не слушает — он думает только о том, как вернуться на квинджет, выбросить из него раздражающего человека в сине-бело-красных тряпках и заставить заговорить того, кто должен оказаться тем, кого он столько ждет. Лафейсон одновременно хочет, чтобы Человек из Железа оказался именно его родственной душой, и не хочет, потому что... жизнь мидгардца — ничто в сравнении с жизнью аса или йотуна.  
      Но не успевает Локи высказать брату все свои претензии, как того сносит красно-золотая вспышка. А последующее «Не трогай мое», сказанное Человеком из Железа, почти заставляет Лафейсона свалиться со скалы от смеха. Теперь ничто, кроме расстояния, не мешает ему услышать голос странного человека — тот даже маску поднял, — и убедиться в том, в чем он уже был почти уверен. Впору дивиться своим провидческим навыкам.  
      Наблюдать, как предназначенный ему самой судьбой человек мутузит его брата (пусть и получает не меньше), — весело. Поэтому вмешавшийся чудак в ярких тряпках окончательно оказывается в ряду главных врагов Локи — человека, которого Бартон назвал «Капитаном Америка» Лафейсон ненавидит, наверное, даже сильнее, чем Тора.  
      План срабатывает от и до, и это почти радует, если бы не одно но — Человек из Железа... нет, Энтони, так ни разу и не приходит в отсек, где держат Локи. Это почти бесит — Лафейсон уверен, что того просто не пускают, потому что сам Энтони наверняка заинтересован в том, чтобы пообщаться с глазу на глаз. Впрочем, подождать не так страшно — Локи знает, где искать Энтони, а остальное — не столь уж важно.  
      И когда они, наконец, встречаются лицом к лицу, Лафейсон торжествует. Он лишний раз убеждается, что Энтони — именно тот, кого посулила бывшему принцу Асгарда судьба. На нем больше нет красно-золотой брони, зато есть пробивающийся из-под плотной ткани совсем не асгардской одежды голубой свет, бронзовая кожа, слишком короткие для аса волосы и полный бравады, за которой прячется мольба, голос. Локи позволяет Энтони услышать себя, свой голос безо всяких искажений, но Человек из Железа совсем не выглядит удивленным.  
      — Пришел взывать к моей гуманности? — кривит губы Локи.  
      — Вообще-то угрожать, — скалится Энтони.  
      Бравада, бравада, бравада!  
      — Я почти возмущен, — вдруг делится Лафейсон, и Человек из Железа вскидывает брови.  
      Локи было интересно, каков он, его образ, за маской. Живой и яркий. Совсем как представлялось.   
      — Я всегда думал, что владельцем «голоса» будет асгардец. После некоторых событий задумался о том, что это может быть йотун. Но я никак не мог представить, что из всего разнообразия существ моей родственной душой окажется жалкий хрупкий  _мидгардец_.  
      — Не подумай, что я жалуюсь, но еще совсем недавно я даже в богов не верил, а теперь выясняется, что моим «голосом» оказался самый лживый из них. Нет, меня, конечно, всегда тянуло к неизведанному, но не настолько же! Кстати, выпить хочешь? — предлагает Человек из Железа.  
      Лафейсон сыто жмурится, вслушиваясь в голос. Это не то, что можно контролировать — ненавидеть соулмейта никак нельзя. Даже если очень хочется. А Энтони, почти точный образ того, о чем он грезил, уже наливает в стакан янтарный напиток и придвигает ближе к незваному гостю.  
      — Пытаешься потянуть время? — Локи не отказывается. Мидгардский алкоголь не способен опьянить асгардца или йотуна, а яды ему и вовсе не страшны. Зато внимательные глаза замечают оказавшиеся на руках собеседника браслеты.  
      — Нет, что ты, напугать, — хмыкает Человек из Железа, и Лафейсон улыбается следом.   
      Ему бояться нечего. Впустить читаури в Мидгард, поразить этот и без того слабый отряд и... и, пожалуй, забрать свой трофей. Хочет тот того или нет.  
      — Слушай, это вообще нормально, что мы с тобой соулмейты? Ну, разные миры, понимаешь, все такое. Не то, чтобы я очень зачитывался писульками Джейн Фостер, — Энтони разводит руками и залпом выпивает то, что плещется в его бокале.  
      — Всякое бывает, — Локи пожимает плечами и тоже отпивает из своего бокала. С асгардскими напитками, конечно, не сравнится, но тоже неплохо. — Меня больше беспокоит то, что ты проживешь еще сколько, десяток лет, два? А у меня впереди тысячелетия.  
      — Не скучай, принцесса, — тут же скалится Энтони, но Лафейсон слышит в его тоне сомнение и понимает, что надавил на больное. Очень хочется надавить сильнее.  
      — Есть способы продлить твою агонию, — вместо этого сообщает Локи. — Золотые яблоки Идунн, например.  
      — Молодильные яблочки из мифов? Даже не знаю, что сказать. Не то, чтобы я верил самому отъявленному лжецу из всех, кого знаю, даже если этот лжец предназначен мне судьбой. Да и, видишь ли, я не верю в судьбу и прочую чепуху с предназначением.  
      Энтони, нисколько не боясь, подходит к Локи ближе и смотрит прямо в глаза — уверенно и твердо, но с тем же блеском, какой воображал себе когда-то асгардский принц. Это почти завораживает. И именно этого человека хочется покорить особенно сильно, поэтому Локи, не задумываясь, подносит скипетр к груди Человека из Железа — это поможет избежать проблем и оставить то, что он хочет, при себе. Но Энтони снова выкидывает фортель, потому что...   
      — Он не подводил, — задумчиво бормочет Лафейсон и поднимает взгляд, встречаясь со взглядом Человека из Железа, в котором видит облегчение.   
      Это заставляет его разозлиться, а ядовитый комментарий (у Энтони что, совсем нет инстинкта самосохранения?) — схватить собственного соулмейта за горло и отбросить от себя. А потом и снова поднять, теперь уже чтобы вышвырнуть в окно: Локи ничуть не сомневается, что мидгардец, врученный ему судьбой, найдет выход. А если нет — что ж... люди хрупки и недолговечны. Если так, то, наверное, лучше избавиться от него раньше, чем станет жалко терять.  
      ...Неуловимое чувство радости, когда видит, что хрупкий человечек все-таки нашел выход, Лафейсон прячет поглубже в душу и дает себе обещание больше не отвлекаться на козни и шутки норн. А потом пускается в богатый на события бой.  
      Он не успевает толком очухаться после взбучки от Халка, когда видит Энтони, вновь облаченного в красно-золотое и с закрытым лицом, летящего прямиком в портал. Локи мало понимает в мидгардском оружии, но то, которое тащит Человек из Железа, точно способно разорвать его на кусочки. Все мнимое равнодушие Лафейсона тут же улетучивается — не для того он ждал столько веков, чтобы позволить наглому, мелкому и ничтожному человечку просто взять и сгинуть.  
  
      Энтони просыпается и тут же морщится от боли. Кряхтя, он пытается подняться. Локи сидит напротив и просто наблюдает, даже не пытаясь помочь: если за столько времени он достаточно хорошо узнал «голос» своих мыслей — тот предпочтет все сделать сам. И Человек из Железа, сощурившись, отмечая, что маска с его лица сдернута (Лафейсон не смог удержаться, он должен был проверить, жив ли еще его человек или нет), смотрит на владельца «голоса» с толикой благодарности. Вслух Энтони этого, конечно, не признает, но самого факта было достаточно.  
      — О, привет, Северный олень, — кряхтит Человек из Железа, осторожно усаживаясь и морщась от боли — его успело здорово поболтать, пока он спасал Нью-Йорк. Он оглядывается и удивленно щурится, узнавая один из секретных этажей собственной Башни. — Только не говори, что ты победил, и я зря гонял в космос. Там, конечно, красиво, но снова я бы туда лезть не решился.  
      — Твои товарищи закрыли портал, читаури повержены, — буднично сообщает Локи и поднимает с колен раскрытую книгу. — Только тебе помогать, кажется, не собирались, так что я взял это на себя.  
      — Спас меня? — недоверчиво хмыкает Энтони. — Зачем тебе это? Я думал, мидгардцы «жалкие» и «хрупкие». Я, конечно, не среднестатистический мидгардец...  
      — Я решил, что не все мидгардцы такие жалкие. Среди вас встречаются и интересные экземпляры. И, раз уж Мидгард мне пока не светит... Стоит попробовать сначала, да, Энтони?  
      Лафейсон поднимается с кресла, откладывает книгу и подходит к Человеку из Железа, искренне улыбаясь. Он мастер лжи, но лгать «голосу», что сопровождает тебя всю жизнь — глупо.  
      — Теперь буду сомневаться, что из того, что слышу, мои мысли, а что нашептываешь ты, — Энтони усмехается, принимая протянутую ладонь. — Задачка что надо.  
      — Я Локи из Асгарда, — улыбается Лафейсон.  
      — Тони Старк. Но если тебе очень хочется, и ты обещаешь больше не пытаться захватить мир и убить кучу людей, — так и быть, можешь называть меня Энтони.


End file.
